


Aftermath

by Always_Stargate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Stargate/pseuds/Always_Stargate
Summary: What if after Grace (S7 E13) was when Jack had become invisible as mentioned in 200 (S10 E6)? What if Sam came to different conclusions about her feelings for Jack?This is the aftermath of Jack being invisible, the impact on Sam, the team and the canon storyline.





	1. Tired and Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Amanda Tapping herself at ATX in 2018 where there was a running joke about her being invisible (and naked). I started to wonder about what else might have happened as a result of Jack becoming invisible. This is a little insight into where this fic is headed. I plan for this to be teen friendly but this might change.

Sam was finally home and ready for a decent nights’ sleep and a few days off. It had been a long two weeks trying to convince Colonel O’Neill to become visible again. They hadn’t even made it back to the gate before he had started his pranks. He was like an excited toddler but with the stealth of a black ops specialist and a wicked streak that was hard to curb.

Sam went straight to her bedroom, feeling mentally exhausted after what felt like two weeks of hide and go seek and sexual frustration. The Colonel’s pranks had started out cute and funny. They had been aimed mostly at Daniel, which of course, had made them funnier. But they had taken a more serious and borderline nature when Sam had entered the SG1 locker room and started to undress. After a cursory glance around the room, her haste meant she was without pants and taking off her shirt when she heard a suspicious cough. 

The worst it had got was the shower incident and Sam is still not certain whether he left the locker room or not but she tried her hardest not to dwell. She had dressed in the shower cubical, getting the cuffs of her pants wet, and left the locker room quickly.

Sam had realised she could tell when he was in a room based on his scent. She hadn’t noticed it really beforehand, but she would catch a hint of his aftershave, or deodorant she wasn’t sure, and it told her he was or had recently been there. It also made her pulse quicken. A flush started rising from her collar and stained her cheeks.

As she undressed for a shower in the privacy of her ensuite, she could feel her mind wandering, dwelling on his scent, the way it made her feel and some of the thoughts she had been fighting for the last few weeks. To be fair she had been fighting them for the last seven years with some moments being much harder than others. There were the lingering looks and touches, the way he played dumb just to get her to laugh, and even the way he infuriated her and made her want to drag him into a storage cupboard and have her way with him.

Sam shook her head as she stepped into the hot shower spray. She prepared for a full beauty routine with all the creams and scrubs, plus washing and shaving. The water hot, she started with a sugar scrub and instantly her skin felt alive and silky. Closing her eyes as she moved her hands over her arms, onto her chest, down her breasts, across her firm stomach and down her legs. She moved back up and tentatively moved her fingers between her legs. Her breath hitched and she quickly moved her hands across her buttocks. As she rinsed off her mind imagined hands that were not her own and her skin erupted with goosebumps.

Sam got out, dried herself and was careful not to press between her legs. It had been a long week and the release of tension would do her well. Sam lay on her bed, her lamp the only light in her room. Her skin flushed, still coloured from the heat of the shower and littered with goosebumps. She reached into her nightstand and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Sam felt some lingering embarrassment at the fantasies that had fueled her recent activities. She stood and dressed in loose pajama pants and a tank top and padded out to her kitchen. Before going to bed she needed to eat. Sam went to her kitchen and couldn’t get the picture of him out of her mind. She got a glass of wine, cheese and crackers and sat on her couch, her skin still humming and her mind trying desperately to take in the documentary she had settled on before she went to bed.


	2. An Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes through the motions of a day off but keeps getting memories of her rather vivid dreams from the night before.

Sam woke early, dressed in workout gear and went for a run. All part of her normal routine on her rare days off. Today seemed like a perfect day to work around the house and if she got a chance, maybe take her bike out and get some late lunch in a little place outside of Denver. 

Sam decided she wanted to run along one of the walking trails today as there was only so much concrete and bitumen she could take. Sure most of the planets she visited had lush green forests that reminded her of family vacations in various places in British Columbia, but she just loved nature.

As she ran, Sam’s mind started to wander to the last planet they visited. The Colonel. Invisible.

Sam’s mouth started to dry out as her mind wandered back to the vague remnants of last nights’ dream. 

_Instead of the Colonel getting hit by the beam after he activated the Ancients’ machine, Sam had knocked him out of the way and ended up being hit._

__

__

_Sam’s reaction had been the opposite of the Colonel. Initially she had been desperate to change back. Getting knocking into constantly got old very quickly and that had just been getting to the infirmary. There were dramas getting food in the commissary and an embarrassing moment when the women’s locker room changed to the men’s and she was busy in the toilet._

__

__

_As instantly as she had wished herself elsewhere, Sam found herself in the lift with SG5 on their way off-world and in one corner was Colonel O’Neill. SG5 got off the lift but he stayed on. He didn’t know she was still there and it was fascinating to just look at him without worrying that he would see her. His body language when he thought he wasn’t being watched was intriguing._

__

__

_He looked tired, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Sam thought about massaging those tight, broad shoulders. Standing behind him while he sat at his desk. Navigating her fingers across the top of his shoulders and rotating her thumbs around firm knots around his shoulder blades. Pressing hard and hearing him moan as she worked to loosen the muscles across his shoulders and his neck._

__

__

_His head was close to her breasts and his shampoo was all she could smell…_

Sam felt the sting of a branch scratching her bare skin on her arm as she focused on running once more. Stopping a little way down the path Sam looked at her arm. It was red but not even worth cleaning as it hadn’t broken through enough layers of skin.

Wiping the back of her hand across her forehead and closing her eyes briefly, Sam tried to steady her pulse which was racing because of her recollection more than her running. Sam wiped the corners of her mouth and her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips. Feeling the start of a chill across the back of her neck Sam took off running again. It was almost as though she was running from the memories as much as running to get home.

Showering and putting on some comfortable slacks, Sam busied herself with washing, cleaning her gutters, sorting her pantry and making a shopping list, and tinkering with her bike. She kept her bike in very good condition but it was always good to give it a once over, particularly when she was planning to go for a ride.

\---------------------------

As she started to feel the rumbles of hunger, Sam opened her garage only to see dark clouds in all directions. She felt so disappointed. She longed for the rush that only speeding down the highway on her Indian would bring but it would just have to wait.

Getting changed and jumping in her car before the rain hit, Sam decided to head to the local shopping precinct. She normally would steer clear of somewhere so crowded but it was mid-week, not school holidays, and she really did need to replace some of her clothes as they were getting haggard.

Grabbing herself a takeaway salad Sam found herself a quiet table in the corner of the food court and she watched people wander by. Saw families, couples, and friends laughing and spending time together and she felt a pang of loneliness. Of course she had her team. They were both her friends and her family in all the ways that really count, but they were not the people she would go shopping with, or to a movie. I mean they had the odd movie night over the years because Teal’c loved them.

Her mind wandered back to her time aboard Prometheus and the way her team had been there for her. They each had a role to play and they helped her be her best self. It didn’t stop her feeling the desire to have someone who was more.

Someone. She knew who she wanted but how to make that happen was still a closed door and in a room from long ago.

Sam found herself wandering through the shopping centre and her eye was caught by sales signs. It was a women’s store with a range of casual, dress and lingerie clothing. She grabbed a number of items, including some matching lingerie sets, some new jeans and a pale pink jacket.

As Sam undressed her skin prickled and her breath hitched as her breasts felt the cool air in the change room. Sam’s mind flashed to a moment in her dream from last night not long before she woke up. 

_Standing in her lab, it was late and the Mountain was quiet. Well as quiet as any military base with national secrets and a 24hr staffing roster gets. For some reason she decided that she was going to do something ridiculous. Walk the hallways completely nude before the team mission back to the planet tomorrow._

__

__

_Her clothes were carefully and intentionally stored in her lab and it was now or never. Sam decided that it didn’t really count if she didn’t make it to the control room at least. Sitting in the briefing room would be a coup too._

__

__

_Sam made her way to the lifts and while waiting, repeated the mantra “I’m invisible and naked. Nobody can see me.”_

__

__

_Standing in the doorway to the Control Room Sam argued with herself about why she was even doing this. It’s not like she would ever admit it to anyone. Darting across the control room, careful not to make any noise and watching for anyone moving across the room. Last thing she needed was to smack into a tech and have them grope her._

__

__

_Feeling she was in the clear Sam started down the stairs on the other side only to be confronted by Colonel O’Neill trotting up the stairs none-the-wiser. Backing up the stairs quickly Sam squeezed to the side with her arms carefully held across her chest as though she could make herself smaller. She held her breath as he passed and breathed out louder than she had meant to. Terrified he might have heard her, she started back down the stairs only to hear_

__

__

_“Carter?” quizzically from behind her._

__

__

_Making it back to her lab, Sam tried to dress quickly but she was shaking and laughing at the many close calls and the silliness of it all. She sobered when she momentarily lost one of her shoes and the sock it contained but some cursing under her breath seemed to help her focus. ___

____

____

\---------------------------

Sam wandered out of the change rooms and paid for all the items she had taken in. There was no reason not to buy anything so she figured why not. She continued wandering around the centre and stopped off to get some alcohol for the team BBQ tomorrow afternoon. The Colonel had suggested playing poker before a BBQ dinner and she had been asked to bring drinks. She didn’t need much as Teal’c didn’t drink and Daniel was a light-weight. She grabbed a six-pack, two bottles of white wine and a bottle of whiskey knowing it would be a nice way to finish the night.

Racing home and inside her house in what she hoped was the last of the rain, Sam continued pottering around her house with some music on and chilled one of the wines for later.

Sam tried to read a book after dinner while she sipped her wine but her mind wandered and she read the same several lines over and over not really understanding anything.

Staring at up at the ceiling and the shadows that were being cast Sam allowed her mind to wander.

_“Carter?! I’m sure you’re in here, let me know where you’re at.”_

__

__

_Sam picked up her half-filled mug of cold coffee, “Uhhh, I’m here sir. What can I do for you?”_

__

__

_“I was just wondering how you enjoyed your jaunt around the base?”_

__

__

_Sam squeaked somewhat and almost sloshed her coffee. “I uh, what? Sorry, what do you mean sir?”_

__

__

_He smirked and moved closer to her, well at least towards where she was holding the mug up. Her breath hitched and she quickly placed the cup down without thinking as she stepped away from the bench._

__

__

_He took another step forward with what could only be described as a dangerous smile on his face and he leant towards where she was standing, “You went nude didn’t you?” He cocked his head sideways before continuing, “What I would give to have seen that!”_

__

__

_Then he turned and he left._

__

__

_Sam sighed as she collapsed onto the stool. Her pulse was racing and she needed a cold shower. She felt hot and uncomfortable and she knew she needed to deal with the growing discomfort of wetness in her pants before she would be able to focus on her work._

__

__

Sam woke at 3am feeling cold and uncomfortable having fallen asleep on her lounge. Groggy and somewhat confused by her revisited dream, she skulked off to her cold bed and tried to quiet her mind so she could sleep some more.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These men were more family to her than colleagues or even friends. They had shared so much and they just fit together, with all their disfunction.

Aside from exploring the galaxy and solving seemingly impossible scientific puzzles, downtime with her team mates was by far Sam’s favourite thing in the world. These men were more family to her than colleagues or even friends. They had shared so much and they just fit together, with all their disfunction. If anything, it was all that made them unique that brought them closer, made them trust each other explicitly and bonded them to one another.

Their current downtime fit into their regular rotation of getting an extended stretch of days off. At times the Colonel would go to his cabin, Teal’c went to visit Rya’c and Daniel would catch up on research. Sam found herself either working anyway or working on her various projects, like her Indian. It had been rare of late that they were all around so they were doing lunch before an afternoon of chatting, poker, probably some random game that Teal’c wanted to try, and no doubt a movie or two. Teal’c would want Star Wars. He always wanted Star Wars. 

It had been a while since Sam had taken her bike out so she found herself going for a ride that morning. They weren’t expected until 11:30 as everyone brought their own meat and the Colonel would start grilling soon after everyone got there. It was 11:15 and Sam decided to pull into a small shopping village near the Colonel’s house. She parked her bike around the back and wandered towards the butcher. Caught up in the adrenaline coursing through her body and already missing the rumble of her bike, Sam strutted along the path, her sunglasses still on, feeling sexy in her leathers. Looking around Sam almost ran into a tall, very firm, and judging by the bicep she had grabbed hold of to stop falling, very fit someone.

“Sorry ma’am. My fault totally.”

Sam’s mouth dried as she gasped slightly. She knew that voice even if she hadn’t recognized him beforehand. He was starting to move away, his arms full of brown bags from the fruit and veggie store. A giggle escaped her mouth at the coincidence and she felt the muscles under her hand tense slightly as they stopped moving away.

“Carter?! What are you doing in these parts? And what have I said about giggle?”

Sam looked up and felt the blush creep up her neck. There was a slight warmth to her cheeks but her sunglasses hid the way the blush crept into her eyes.

“Sir…do you shop here often?” Sam tipped her head towards the fresh food market and she smirked. “I’d have thought to run into you at the butcher. Which happens to be where I’m headed.”

His eyebrow raised ever so slightly and his lip twitched. He looked amused by her tone. She had said ‘sir’ but her tone was far more playful. Before he spoke he feigned a look of shock and hurt.

“I like to be a good host Carter. Means I need to make sure there is more than just beer and meat on the menu.”

“I’m sure your guests will appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Sam noticed his eyes wander down her body and she heard him clear his throat.

“Well as I am planning to have all this chopped and prepared before everyone arrives I should head on. No doubt I will hear you coming since I assume you’re out on the Indian?”

Sam couldn’t hold back the mirth from her voice. “Yes sir. I’ll see you in 10mins. Happy to help if there is anything left to be done when I arrive.”

“Thanks Carter.”

He gave her a slight nod so Sam turned and continued to the butcher with more strut and definitely more of a sashay to her walk than before. As she entered the shop she laughed at herself and shook her head slightly. What had got into her. She had been so caught up in the way her body felt from riding her bike that she had definitely behaved somewhat recklessly when talking to the Colonel just now.

Maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe she should head home and change before driving herself over but she didn’t want to be late. Sam felt warmth between her legs. She was uncomfortable and squeezed her legs together as she shifted on the spot. She didn’t even realise she was standing in the doorway until she felt someone brush past her muttering, “Excuse me”.

Sam had dawdled over to the Colonel’s house as she couldn’t shake the feeling of self-consciousness. Before his recent invisible stint, their flirtation had seemingly died. They had confessed their feelings years ago and then made an extra effort to not let them get in the way of their jobs. They wanted to make sure none of their earth-bound enemies had any cause for questioning their professionalism. They also had to make sure none of their other enemies took advantage should they get caught and tortured. It put the whole teams lives at risk. So, they buried them deep. Well as deep as they could until recently.

Being invisible had made the Colonel reckless and it had ignited thoughts and feelings that Sam had started to question. She hadn’t been convinced they even still existed. After their exchange just 20 minutes ago and in the light of her incredibly vivid dreams, Sam knew she had it bad. Just thinking fleetingly about the dreams…

Those large hands, some rough callouses on his fingers as they danced lightly over her stomach, and a toned body pressed against her from behind. The bulge pressing into her backside caused tingles of anticipation in her clitoris and wetness to flood her underwear.

Growling audibly, Sam tried to push any memories from her head. She started to recite Pi to 40 decimal places as she wandered to his door, backpack in hand, filled with wine, meat and her few personal items.

The door opened as she approached and his face showed questions.

“This was the third time I wandered past the door Carter. Not only are you late but I heard you pull up minutes ago. Not afraid you’ll lose to me at Poker again are you?”

His tone was light. He made it clear he knew something was up but he deflected any real question and left it up to her how much she said. Deciding that now was not the time to get into it, Sam stuck to small talk.

“Can’t believe I beat Daniel and Teal’c here. Don’t tell me they’ve forgotten you won’t start cooking til they arrive?”

He turned on her now. She had just closed the door and was part way through taking her jacket off. Her arms were pulled behind her, stretched out and still stuck inside the sleeves. Her chest was pushed forwards and the look in his eyes stopped her.

“You weren’t trying to avoid being alone with me were you Carter?”

She swore the way he said her name could be classified as a purr. He stepped towards her while maintaining eye contact. She gulped but her throat felt dry.

“It seemed like a good idea…given…um, some recent events.” Sam gulped loudly as she felt her heart thrumming.

She couldn’t hide behind her sunglasses now and with her jacket pulled away, her neck and chest showed her blush creep up to her cheeks. Her mind started berating her about forgetting to use his honourific and particularly given their current discussions. Calling him ‘sir’ kept the Air Force in the room with them.

She didn’t hear what he said but started to struggle to remove her jacket. She couldn’t quite work out why when she felt him spin her around by the shoulder. He reached down to her wrist and gently tugged at the snaps holding the jacket closed at her wrist. Moving his hands back up her arms he slid his hands down and pushed her jacket off. Her brain slowly started to catch up and she realised he had asked if he could take her jacket.

He moved and put it away in his entryway cupboard and Sam took the opportunity to walk to the kitchen, grabbed herself a glass and filled it with water. She had finished it before he walked back in.

“Look Sam.” He sounded so unsure and her head dropped. “I don’t want this afternoon to be awkward. Sorry about earlier.”

Sam spun around and looked at him with awe and something she might later admit was akin to love. Well it was certainly love but it was different to how she might look at Daniel or Teal’c. She breathed out deeply.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We do need to talk at some stage, but today is probably not the best…”

The front door opened and soon Daniel and Teal’c entered the kitchen. They could no doubt see the way she was looking at him and he was looking at her. Their silent communication both clear as day and confusing because nothing had changed but it was changing.

Daniel busied himself unpacking their bags and getting drinks.

“O’Neill, we could not find the vegetable you requested. We gave a thorough search but were informed it is not currently in season.”

Sam saw a brief flash of something across the Colonel’s face but her eye was soon drawn by Daniel getting wine glasses from the cupboard. He silently asked if she wanted one as she handed him the bottle she had brought.

“Seemed like a wild goose chase if you ask me. Why would you want a Choko anyway?”

Daniel looked at Sam as he spoke. He was teasing both of them but if they didn’t bite he would move on. He wasn’t drunk enough to keep prodding.

“Where is your meat Daniel? I need to make sure to make sure it is extra crispy.”

The Colonel gathered the meat together along with two beers – one for him and one for the meat. They just couldn’t convince him to cook without it.

With full bellies and a couple of drinks under their belts already it was time to get onto the games. They always started with Poker as it helped to loosen them up. Daniel and Sam usually got the giggles as they all tried to out bluff Teal’c. Breaking his stoic stare had long become a game that was almost more fun than Poker itself. Every now and again Sam got a good hand and she played up the giggling and being tipsy so that the others would over-bid. Usually it earned her a raised eyebrow from both Teal’c and the Colonel.

They had played Poker for longer than usual when Teal’c announced that he was ready to watch a movie. It had coincided with a lull in their game-play as Daniel was starting to sulk. He was usually a fierce player but 3 beers was definitely his tipping point.

“I have brought a new movie that I am certain you will all enjoy. It is called Independence Day. It shows the way humans with less technological advancement are able to defeat a formidable foe.”

There were some groans but generally acceptance that Teal’c liked Scifi and as long as they allowed him movie selection, that was what they were going to get. It was a fun light-hearted movie and Sam would just tune out the shady science involved.

Early in the movie someone made a snarky comment and with the alcohol still flowing, Daniel was quick to jump on the bandwagon, until he drifted off somewhere around the 45 minute mark.

Sam went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get some food to help soak up the wine that was swimming around in her head and her stomach. She returned with a bag of chips that she had opened and divided into two bowls. They were the same size but one went to Teal’c and the other was shared between Sam and the Colonel. As Sam sat on the couch next to the Colonel, she misjudged the space available and half sat on his lap.

After a loud yelp from both of them and a filthy look from Teal’c, the couch dissolved into fits of giggles. Sam shifted off the Colonel and hid her face behind a cushion while she continued to try and get herself under control. The more she glanced at both men though, the more she sniggered and snorted and her abs ached.

After a short while, Sam peered over at Teal’c and noticed he had paused the movie. He was watching her with curiosity and Sam felt guilt but mostly she blasted another wave of laughter into the pillow. She got up and went back to the kitchen yelling “Sorry!” as she breathed deeply.

The Colonel was right behind her and found her sitting on the kitchen floor. He quickly explained “I thought it best to just let him keep going with the movie and make sure you’re ok before you come back in.”

“I can’t believe he paused the movie. He must really like this one.” Sam was silent for a few moments and heard him slide down beside her. She shivered as his arm brushed hers. Looking at him quickly but finding her next words hard to form, Sam looked away and spoke quietly, “Sorry I sat on you…sir.”

His shoulder bumped into her and she was sure he said something like “Anytime Carter.”

Her body was humming and the loud voice that usually kept her from speaking her mind was muffled and quiet. “Maybe next time with less company.” She could feel his eyes on her and she dropped her head and pressed her eyes into her forearm. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face and her cheeks hurt as she tried. She looked at the Colonel and his warm eyes were looking back at her, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised that could rival Teal’c.

“If I’d known I would have made more of an effort when I was invisible. Just think what we could have…” He stopped himself and a thought crossed his face but she couldn’t quite tell what. “C’mere.”

He reached his arm around behind her and pulled her in close. Sam rested her head against his chest and breathed in deeply. She filled her lungs and closed her eyes as his smell filled her lungs. He pressed a kiss into her hair and nuzzled in and breathing heavily into her scalp.

“We should talk some more, let’s do breakfast tomorrow when I’m sober and haven’t run into you and sat on you in a matter of hours.”

She felt his smile and could hear it in his voice, “The voice of reason returns and is very true. Can I pick you up at 7:30?”

Sam shifted and looked at him. She hadn’t been expecting the offer and she wondered about his motivation. The shock was evident and she saw his hesitation and he took a breath to speak. “That would be great. Shall we get some coffee started now? Daniel will wake soon and he will be sulky again.”

He smiled and drew her in again and pressed a cautious kiss to her temple. He glanced at her lips but dragged his eyes back up. “I’ll get the coffee. You go back and check on them. We’ll revisit this” he gestured between them “tomorrow morning.”

Sam brought her hand up to caress his cheek, gave him a sweet smile and tried to rise gracefully from the floor.

Daniel woke as the Colonel brought in his cup of fresh coffee and Daniel all-but leapt out of his seat.

They finished the movie and ate some more food while 3 of them drank more coffee. They ended up finishing the afternoon with some charades. The highlight was definitely Teal’c laughing loudly at the Colonel trying to act out Tarzan and a suggesting from Daniel that he might be Felger’s bedroom persona.

They cleaned up and bid farewell around 6:30pm. Sam left when Daniel and Teal’c did but took a few extra moments to get her bike sorted.

“See you at 7:30.”

Sam smiled and lowered her helmet shield.

“Keep to the speed limits Carter. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sam sped away but kept her speed in check. Her heart was racing and she was feeling the creeping anxiety of anticipation of tomorrow.


	4. Let's give this a go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talk.

Sam had been awake since 5am. That wasn’t all that unusual for her on a work day but after a few days off she would usually sleep in or at least doze for an hour. She had got home the night before and felt so uneasy. She wandered around her house trying to find something to keep her mind focused but everything failed to stop her mind wandering to the moments from hours earlier on Jack’s kitchen floor.

His arm around her, his scent filling her senses. Promises of the discussions to come and practicing exactly what she wanted to say to him. She had to force herself to call him Jack as she just couldn’t do this as Major and Colonel. He needed to be the Jack that was with her on Prometheus. The Jack who had been Jonah when she was Thera.

Sick of pacing and pretending it was the next morning Sam had run herself a bath to relax. She put on some music she could sing along with and got to clearing her mind. It worked for a time but her sleeping brain worked in overtime to visit possible scenarios.

_Her doorbell rang. Sam went to her door and opened it. Nobody was there but something wasn’t right. It hadn’t been a knock and run and she felt someone watching her. Suddenly she was being pushed back into her house, the door closed and a firm body was holding her against the wall._

_“I can’t keep pretending anymore but I’m not sure I could take a sample and not want everything else as well.”_

_Sam breathed in deep, feeling the weight against her chest and pressing her breasts against his firm body._

…

_Sam walked into the briefing room and noticed that nobody else was here yet. She checked her watch and noticed she had raced away from lunch unnecessarily. After a brief look out over the gate room, Sam chose a chair that was already half spun away from the table and sat down. She realized as she was falling into the seat that her legs had bumped into something other than the chair._

_In the seconds that she struggled to bounce back to her feet she felt strong arms move around her waist and breath on the back of her neck._

_“You really should be more careful where you sit Carter. Never know what kind of trouble you might get into.”_

…

_Sam found herself wandering aimlessly through the SGC. She was invisible and astonishingly bored. She had been poked and prodded and tested and told to stay in her base quarters. She had every intention of going there, particularly as she had found SFs guarding her lab, but she just hadn’t made it yet._

_Sam heard familiar voices as she neared the Colonel’s office. Daniel was visiting him and they were talking in low tones but the door was open. Sam was about to announce herself when she realized they were talking about her and she just couldn’t ignore her curiosity._

_“Sam must be going crazy not being allowed to work. I can’t believe you posted guards at her lab.”_

_“It’s not like I wanted to Daniel. Fraser made the ruling and the General asked me to make sure it happened. I don’t know what she’ll do since she can’t leave and she can’t work.”_

_“You don’t think she’d do anything stupid? I dunno like break out of the mountain?”_

_Leaning back in his chair, the Colonel looked wistful as he responded._

_“Daniel, I have no doubt Carter will find many ways to entertain herself. I’d watch yourself. Carter was the mastermind behind many pranks on Jonas when you weren’t around. She’s got a wicked sense of humour and was stealthy enough to avoid getting caught when she wasn’t invisible.”_

_“I had heard something about pranks but Teal’c made it sound like you were behind them.”_

_They both shook their heads._

_“Well I might go check on her. I have some translations from tech found by SG-5 that she might like to read over. Should give her a few hours of work.”_

_Daniel left but Sam was rooted to the spot. She enjoyed just watching him. Sam looked closely at the way his hair was more salt than pepper these days. The lines and scars across his face, neck and hands. He got up and moved around to sit on his desk._

_“I don’t know if you’re here but I really hope you’ll let me help if you prank Daniel.”_

_“What if I’d rather focus on other things during this opportunity.” She closed the door to his office and waited. He looked a bit confused and tense but also like he was waiting for her to do or say something more._

_“I do want to have some fun but I think that requires us to get out of here Jack.”_

…

Damn her brain! She had revisited each of these fleeting dreams in the hours since she woke. He had sparked her imagination with his comments about being invisible and her recent dreams before last night had not helped either.

It was now 6am and her house was clean, she barely lived her anyway, and her head hurt. Sam went for a run and figured as long as she was back by 7am she could shower and get dressed without too much time to overthink her outfit. It was easy to spend an hour running in her neighbourhood, she had worked out a good route that kept her from running the same areas over again.

She saw his car from across the park. He was early and she had not planned for Jack to see Sam like this. It was different for the Colonel and Major. She slowed to a walk and got her breathing under control. She couldn’t stop herself running a hand through her hair and wiping some of the sweat from her face. He was leaning against his truck with a look she didn’t know how to read.

“I shouldn’t have come so early. Sorry. I brought some stuff from a local bakery and some stuff to cook but we can go out instead if you like? I can come back.”

Same found herself smirking at him, her head tilted to one side. “I think staying in will be easier but it is certainly not a decision Major Carter would have made.”

“You start cooking while I get myself sorted.” Sam led them into her house, made sure he could find everything he needed in the kitchen and then went to her bedroom, her heart racing.

He was here in her house and she was about to shower…while he was here in her house. So much for not overthinking her outfit.

Her body tingled from the adrenaline slowly leaving her body. She stood under the hot spray and it made her skin itch for more. Finishing quickly after her mind started to wander back to her houseguest and his strong hands, Sam got out into the cool air of her bedroom and finished drying herself. She didn’t want to keep him waiting so she quickly chose some comfy but not too sexy underwear, some nice slacks and a ¾ length sweater. She left her feet bare and felt a thrill at the show of her painted toenails.

He was just closing the oven as she wandered out. He had a tea towel over his shoulder and he tucked another into his back pocket.

“Feeling better? Sorry again to have been so early. Breakfast is ready, where do you want to eat?”

He had coffee and juice on the counter plus cutlery and plates.

“Let’s eat at the table and talk on the couch?”

It seemed easier to delay their ‘talk’ until after breakfast rather than interrupt his hard work. They sat opposite each other which was a normal thing when eating with the team on base. Their feet brushed from time to time, the first time Sam realized he was just wearing socks. They chatted about family, holidays, growing up and first jobs. While Sam had done some babysitting when she was still in high school, he had been a delivery boy in junior high and had two jobs as he finished high school.

“You know you can say my name? You haven’t said ‘sir’ once but you also haven’t said my name.”

She blushed and took a sip of her cooling coffee. “Once I say your name this whole discussion becomes a whole lot more real. I can’t even say it in my head without my brain getting all…foggy.”

“Maybe its time we took this to the couch? Come on Sam, you haven’t touched that croissant for 5 mins.”

“Ok. More coffee and then couch.”

Sam started to clean up the dishes but he sorted the coffee straight away and headed to the couch. He sat in the two-seater and watched her as she ran the water to start washing up. His eyebrow quirked and she realised she was stalling. She sat next to him, her back to the end of the couch, her leg curled up between them so she was facing him.

“What do you remember from my report about the Prometheus?”

He furrowed his brow slightly and tilted his head as though trying to visualise what he had read. He recanted the basics of her report which had included basics of what she had perceived through her concussion.

“As with these things, it was not as detailed as it could have been. Some of the discussions I had were quite lengthy and they are things I am still working through.”

“What do you mean Sam?”

“As long as I’m thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unattainable, there’s no chance of being hurt by someone else. We’ve both had things in the past but lately I’ve wondered if I’m sitting around, waiting for something that might never happen instead of giving life a chance.”

Sam looked away and felt guilt wash over her as she took a sip of her coffee to deal with the bile in her throat.

“Sam, look at me. If I am in any way stopping you from finding happiness, don’t wait. Don’t settle for me. I will always be here for you. You’re one of my best friends. We’re family.”

As tears welled in her eyes, Sam couldn’t find the words.

“I don’t…I want…I’m not certain what I want but I’m lonely Jack and until yesterday I wasn’t even sure if this thing was a thing or if it was worth the wait. I’m still not sure. I have so many questions and so far my own head has made up the answers.”

His hand moved to her calf and squeezed lightly.

“Sam? I’m a safe bet. I’m not going anywhere but I also can’t give you everything you deserve. Not yet and maybe not ever. Don’t settle when you could have something amazing.”

“I know we’d be amazing.” Her voice was small and quiet. He was pushing her away and she felt like she was falling.

His hand cupped her face and pulled her head up so she had to look at him. His gaze was much more intense than she was expecting.

“Say my name Sam.”

He brow furrowed and his eyebrow raised. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

“Jack.”

It has come out like a sigh and before she could take another breath his other hand was on the back of her head and she was being pulled towards him. She somewhat landed sideways across his lap and his mouth crashed onto hers. She anchored him to her as they pressed their lips firmly against one another and then tentatively began to explore with their tongues. She moved onto her knees while they remained attached and then straddled him. Their kisses slowed and deepened, making them more intense in many ways and reminding Sam of the Prometheus again. She pulled her lips back and rested her forehead on his while they both panted.

“So much better than my concussion memories.”

He pulled back and looked at her somewhat stunned. Waggling his eyebrows he added, “And what else did we get up to during your concussion?”

She giggled and lowered her eyes. She caught sight of the bulge in his pants that was trapped between them. She wanted to move it underneath her but she unknowingly rocked slightly as she resisted a full move.

“Sam! We need to keep talking. As much as this and more would be amazing. I won’t be able to go back to less if we go any further. I’ll need to have you day and night, to taste you feel you. I can already imagine the difficulty in not dragging you to a dark spot in the security cameras while on base and making out like teenagers.”

“Jack! Thanks for putting evil thoughts in my brain. Probably for the best we didn’t have this conversation before now. Invisible Jack might have been a whole lot more troublesome.”

Her voice had been whiney but there was mischief in her eyes. Sam lifted herself off him and sat on the coffee table so they could look at each other more easily as they spoke.

“You know I can’t be the one to set terms Sam. It has to come from you. In this, you lead and I follow. I’m all in whichever way things go. You want to date, I won’t stand in your way. You want to sneak around having some torrid affair with a broken down old soldier, I know a guy who has and will continue to give you everything he can, including his life.”

Tears were flowing from her eyes but Sam let them flow. She didn’t have to be strong. She didn’t have to hide. They needed raw honesty.

“I don’t know what Major Carter would have to say about a torrid affair, but I certainly don’t want to wait for this war to be over to find out what might be. I think Sam and Jack need to keep meeting up regularly and talking and we’ll see what happens. You’re worth the wait Jack O’Neill, but if I don’t have to wait…”

Sam was on his lap again and had pressed herself to his body before sliding down. She felt him the moment they made contact. The heat was causing flutters and surges of pleasure as they made out once again. Hands started moving under hems of shirts and kisses moves to necks and teeth started to get involved. They were not frenzied but there was fulfillment in what they were doing. Years of pent up tension was finding some release. 

His hands seemed reluctant to touch her breasts, skirting around them and concentrating mostly on her back. He would brush the sides or underneath. It was driving her crazy and she had just grabbed his hand when his kisses slowed and he rubbed his slightly stubbled face against her soft neck. She felt the rumble from his chuckle and it made her shiver and squirm on his lap. His fingers dug into her hip. He then kissed her neck and pulled his face back.

She knew her face would be flushed and her eyes drunk. His were almost black and she could see his lips were red and there were marks on his neck. She wondered what his back and chest would look like as she had used her nails to tickle and scratch.

“Samantha…you are phenomenal.”

His words made her chuckle and smile. His hands were now on the outside of her seater and she knew things were winding down. 

“As much fun as it is to think about what mini-me could be up to at this very moment, I think we should slow down a little bit.”

Panic started to rise from her chest and a number of stupid doubting thoughts tumbled through her mind. She pushed them away remembering the feel of his lips on hers and how eagerly he had met her thrusts.

“Don’t get me wrong, I would have no problem removing all your clothes and spending the next hour exploring different ways to make you scream, but I don’t think I would ever set foot in the mountain again.”

“You don’t mean that.” Her smirk and eyebrow raise emphasised her tone. Although she did start to wonder what things would be like.

“You’re lucky I’m even coherent at this point. I might need to see the Doc and make sure that touched virus isn’t making a comeback. I want you and I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Sam shuffled carefully so her hips moved backwards and she could rest her head on his shoulder. They hugged from time to time but this was their first real cuddle. Sam breathed in greedily and she felt his laugh.

They stayed like this for some unknown length of time. A vibration from under Sam’s thigh caused her to jump back as though burned. It was the mountain. The ever-present reminder that the world needed them. Turns out Jack had to report this afternoon for a meeting with Hammond before they all went back on active duty tomorrow. Sounded like a Hammond version of a formal reprimand for invisible shenanigans.

“Busted huh?”

“Oh you know Hammond. He and I have a good relationship but I’m sure he heard some rumours about my goings on last week.”

There was not an ounce of remorse on his face. He was a giant child sometimes but she loved him. It must have showed on her face that her throat felt dry and her cheeks were red again. She had been under his look of scrutiny many times before and their silent communication was only rivaled by telepaths.

Jack looking with slightly narrowed eyes, head tilted, just, brow furrowed and then raised – “You ok?”

Sam smiling slightly, eyes lowered and barely perceptible head nod – “Yeah it’s nothing.”

Jack looking directly and warmly and dipping his head to the other side – “Let me know if I can help.”

Sometimes they didn’t even know that they were doing it until Daniel would cough or Hammond would seek an answer to some question almost forgotten as they seemingly just looked at each other.

Their vocabulary was about to get so much more expansive and they were going to have to be careful.

“We’re going to have to be careful on base and around the team. I’m sure they’re going to know something has changed.”

“Daniel won’t know until Teal’c tells him. Teal’c probably told him yesterday.”

Sam laughed out loud and then pressed her eyes into his shoulder.

“The guys have got our back. As long as we’re smart and don’t take risks.”

“You know it almost feels like offworld would be safer. There are more snakes back here at home with the NID and the Trust.”

Sam agreed. They’d had their fair share of run-ins with political drama that just distracted for their real work and no doubt anything between them would be highly scrutinised and used against them.

“When do you need to go?”

“I should head off now. Need to head home before I meet Hammond. I want this again as soon as we can. Hopefully we don’t have to wait too long. You’re insatiable.”

He leaned forwards and caught her lips in a sensual kiss. They both breathed in deeply and stood as they kissed. He squeezed her tightly before pulling back.

“You ok?”

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. Makes me wonder why we waited so long.”

They kissed again and she walked him to the door while they held hands. This was very new. They had never done this before. For all their missions and all the dangerous situations, kisses and hugs, they had never held hands and it felt wonderfully intimate and so right. He turned before opening the door.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Let’s be honest, I’ll be at the mountain this afternoon. You can come find me and act surprised.”

“You really need to get a life.”

There was a sparkle to his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her again. It was brief and fairly chased as all helpful goodbyes should be. They could do this.

“Bye Jack!”

“Bye Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Glad to have finally finished this :)


End file.
